Shopping At The Mall Page 1
It was five in the evening. The chihuaha was nibbling on her wrap. "What's the matter? You hate wraps?" dad asked sarcasticly. Lilith looked up at her dad with her pink eyes, "I do like wraps but i'm not very hungry" she replied. "You gotta be kidding" dad said seriously. "But i'm not hungry!" Lilith said, "I would rather fancy a box of KFC all to myself". Dad and mom blinked. "I beg your pardon dear? You cant keep things all to yourself! That will make you a greedy and selfish daughter!" mom said. "I have to admit Lilith, mom is right" dad interrupted. The girl looked at her parents. "Bye" she said quickly, without thinking. She went to the Attic and went to have a nap. It was now one in the morning. Lilith couldn't go back to sleep. Her phone was viberating all night and the noise got stuck in the chihuaha's mind like glue stuck to paper. Lilith blinked and stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit irratated. She kept on turning in the night. The viberating got louder. The girl growled angrily to herself. She stamped her feet all the way down the stairs. Lilith paused and gripped the banister, staring at dad fast asleep on the couch. She started to tip-toe. She got a bit worried if she would wake up dad, if she made a sound. At that moment....Lilith took another step and the floor creaked. Dad shot straight up doing a marcial-arts pose with his eyes shut, "WHO'S THERE? I'M WARNING YOU! WHEN I SEE YOU I'LL-oh". Lilith put her dad to sleep so she couldn't worry! Mom came running down the stairs, "God darnit, what are you doing down here?" she said furiously, looking at the chihuaha, "It's half past one in the morning". Lilith blinked and gulped quickly, "I just couldn't sleep. My phone was viberating all night and it got noiser!" she blurted out. "Well you put your daddy to sleep. That's not good. I guess i'll have to-" "MOM DONT!" Lilith interrupted. Mom got out the tablets and dad woke up. "YOU..IDIOT..." he said furiously. "Dad, i'm sorry!" the girl blurted out. "You're still a...IDIOT" dad snapped. "Dad, please dont hurt me with that hammer! PLEASE!" Lilith said, shaking. The dad was holding a hammer, he raised it and then mom whispered in his ear. Dad listened. "OK!" he smiled. Dad shot up the stairs, scanning the Attic with his big, pink eyes for the phone. Then, he saw it! He grabbed it, put it on Lilith's underwear draw and chucked the hammer on the phone's screen. "Voila! What do you think of my magnificent idea Lilith?" dad smiled, holding the hammer to the sky. "Well.." Lilith said, wiping her nose with her scrawny finger, "You destroyed my phone and i wont be able to afford a new one". Dad could tell that her daughter was about to cry about her broken phone. he felt heartless, cold-blooded and a cruel parent. Category:shopping at the mall story